A Girl, Some Jedi, and a Witch
by Who Am I- You'll Never Know
Summary: What happens to Alyssa when she stops appearing in HH. Summary inside- kept running out of characters in the middle of a sentence. NOT an Artemis Fowl fic. It's only a crossover because of references. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I promise I'll tell you if I suddenly get Star Wars or Artemis Fowl. I know Alyssa isn't really gone in HH yet, but she won't appear again from ch. 4
1. Mari

Summary: Opal decides to also send Alyssa to an alternate universe, and she ends up in the Jedi temple, where she meets a witch named Mari. The Jedi capture them, and when they tell them the truth, the Jedi say that the force told them that they were lying. Alyssa soon finds out that if she doesn't get home within a year, she will be unable to. Mari thinks that with enough time, she can send Alyssa home. But there's only eleven months left, and Mari still hasn't even starting training so that she can send Alyssa home. Can they convince the Jedi before time runs out?

A/N:A little more on what this is. This is about what happens to Alyssa during the time that she vanishes in Heartless Hero. It will work out so that they lead up to the same ending- but this one will end a little before the ending of HH, when Alyssa returns home.

And Mari isn't going to be a Mary Sue. I know that she seems like one, but she isn't. She just has a really big problem. The eye thing is a bit extra, but I put it in there for a reason. Alyssa is the main character, not Mari.

I repeat, Mari is NOT a Mary Sue, although I admit that she seems like one.

Prologue goes up until the first sentence not in italics. Flashback isn't part of prologue.

_"You can't get away with this."_

_"Such brave words, little one. But you forget, I am all powerful."_

_"Who are you? Why are you doing this to me?"_

_"That would be telling. But don't worry, I'll send you a friend."_

_"I don't have any friends. And where are you sending me?"_

_"But you will have friends. And that will make my revenge so much sweeter when I kill them."_

_"What revenge? What have I done to you?"_

_"You don't remember? Oh, I see. This is going to be so much fun. You don't even remember..."_

_"Where are you sending me?"_

_"A nice little place. I believe that it is called... Coruscant."_

_"Where is that?"_

_"Not here, of course. It is in a galaxy far far away. Oh, and one more thing. You'll die if you come back here. Have fun! I'd love for you to stay, but you might go into one of you're nasty little Rages. Can't have that!"_

Alyssa shook her head slightly to clear it, and rolled out of bed. The problem was, she wasn't _in_ bed. Then she remembered...

-FLASHBACK-

_"I'm sending you somewhere very special, my dear."_

_"That's against our deal!"_

_"But deals don't count when I am all powerful- and have the endless energy of a living soul."  
_

_"You're evil!"  
_

_"Why, thank you. Go **NOW**!"__  
_

-END FLASHBACK-

_Great, I'm wherever Opal decided to send me. Knowing her, it's probably Mars or something._ Alyssa sighed. Raging against Opal would do nothing, and she had to figure out how to get home. She cautiously looked around, and discovered that she was in a large room, full of rocks. _Rocks?_ Bins of them, against the walls, all looking quite ordinary- and then bins of strange metal cylinders that she didn't recognize. She cautiously reached out to touch one.  
"I wouldn't, if I were you."

Alyssa spun around, facing the stranger, a child with red hair and huge brown eyes. "Why not?" The child giggled slightly. "Well, my friends say that they'll kill people, but I don't believe that. I wouldn't risk it, though. They can be quite dangerous, that's why I'm not allowed to even have one of these practice ones yet. It's _boring_, I'm not allowed to do anything! All the older kids can do what they want, but I'm the only one my age, because I wasn't picked up the normal way. I don't have anyone to play with, because my friends are always training, and I have to sleep in a big room all by myself, even though I get lonely. They say I should face my fear, but I don't think that I'll be brave enough to. I'm never brave. Can you learn to be brave, do you think?"

At last the little girl stopped talking, and looked at Alyssa expectantly. Alyssa felt a headache coming on. "Yes, I think you can learn to be brave. Are you really supposed to be here?" The girl flushed guiltily. "No-o-o, but don't tell on me! I'll go now anyway- it's time for dinner." Alyssa laughed at the girl's expression. "I won't tell on you. I'm not really supposed to be here either."

The little girl frowned slightly. "But then how did you get in? Do you know Mari? Did you two help each other get in?" Alyssa held up a hand. "Can't answer that, sorry. And who's Mary?" The girl rolled her eyes. "_Mari_, not Mary. She came here a day ago. She's not supposed to be here too." Alyssa frowned. thinking. _This girl probably doesn't have anything to do with me, but you never know. Maybe this little girl will take me to see her. _"Can you take me to Mari, um... what's your name?"_  
_

"Janet. And yes, but later. I told you, I have to go to dinner now. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, Janet. And... thank you." Janet smiled, and suddenly Alyssa remembered her life before the fairies, her little sister, her parents... _Will I ever see them again?_ She'd had to stay with Artemis to get the energy out, and then it hadn't seemed fair to abandon Holly. And now she was _somewhere_, with no hope of ever getting home. She felt tears begin to well up, and angrily wiped them away. A small noise behind her brought her back to the present. "Are you all right?" It was a girl, around her age, with brown hair and hazel eyes. She stood watching Alyssa with a worried look on her face. "I'm fine. Are you Mari?" The girl suddenly pulled out a knife from nowhere, and Alyssa froze as she felt it prick her throat. "How do you know my name?" She said, and her voice was cold and emotionless. A voice that didn't care if she killed to get her answer.

Alyssa spared a moment to curse Janet for telling her the name, and then concentrated on answering without accidentally slitting her throat. "Janet told me." Alyssa barely suppressed a gasp as she saw the girl's eyes; they were as icy blue as they'd once been a warm brown. But even as she watched, Mari's eyes changed to confused and horrified green, then fearful brown. "I'm so sorry! I don't know how that happened- normally I can control it! Did I hurt you?" Alyssa shook her head carefully, and Mari looked down, gasped slightly, and then pulled the knife away. "I'm so, so, sorry. It's been getting worse- I keep thinking that someday I'm going to wake up out of the trance and find a body. Are you sure that I didn't hurt you?"

Alyssa nodded. "I'm fine, really. Did you do this to Janet too?" Mari shook her head. "No. It wanted to, but I managed to suppress it. You knowing my name was too much for it, though." Alyssa nodded again, cautiously. "Okay, then. Um... do you know where we are?" Mari shook her head, and her eyes were suddenly stormy gray. "Can you control your eye color?" Mari nodded. "Yes, but it reflects my mood automatically. I like doing purple to freak people out, though."

"Purple?"

Mari grinned, and suddenly her eyes were a brilliant purple. "Yes. Purple."

"So, you're, what, all powerful?"

"No! I have a _thing_ inside of me that keeps making me try to kill people, and I can change my eye color- probably to distract people so I can kill them. It's not a good thing, Alyssa." Alyssa nodded sadly. "Many things aren't. Like if when you have your fairy tale adventure, the fairies arrest you and then you're rescued by some genius who's just planning to exploit you- but if you don't let him then you'll destroy the world." Alyssa stopped to breathe, and noticed Mari staring at her. "What?" Alyssa rolled her eyes. "Um... let's just say I've had a really crazy life."_  
_

"Fairies?"

"Trust me, the fairies were the normal ones. Anyone would be normal compared to Artemis Fowl." Mari raised an eyebrow. "Artemis Fowl? Who's she?" Alyssa laughed. "He was so touchy about that- people saying that it was a girl's name."

"Where is he now?" Mari saw Alyssa's hesitation, the untold grief, the decision to lie- yet tell the truth. She silenced the part of her that told her to kill Alyssa now, to get her while she was vulnerable. "He's dead." Mari knew that it wasn't true, but she saw the look in Alyssa's eyes, and knew that he might as well be. _Like Eric- oh, if only Eric hadn't died, if only..._

_BEHIND!_

Alyssa saw Mari's eyes turn ice blue, and then saw the impossibly fast streak of light, and then a sizzle as whatever it was cut straight through Mari's knife. The man held his laser-thing to Mari's throat, and then gestured. Alyssa felt heat brush her throat as whoever was behind her did the same to her. She felt the man adjust slightly, checking if there were any more attackers. He nodded at last; satisfied, and then pulled Alyssa to face him. "How did you get into here?" Alyssa opened her mouth, just as Mari somehow escaped from her captor. She heard the sounds of pounding feet, and just had time to think: _we are going to get into _so_ much trouble for this. _Before the door opened and about twenty people came in.

She saw Mari's eyes turn green, and then flinched as she was surrounded. A man came up to her, holding one of the strange swords. "How did you get in here? Where are you from?" Once again, she opened her mouth, and then stopped. The man looked over her shoulder, and backed away, just as a full grown lion jumped into the spot where he'd been standing a moment before.

A/N: Trust me, all will make sense. The lion won't stay, so all you random lions haters can relax. (I am personally not a fan of random lions being tamed and becoming main characters- so don't worry.) Please review if you want more!

All the randomness is ONE TIME only!


	2. Plan B

A/N:I made up the whole blue chair thing. Seemed possible. And I assume that Jedi have boring speeches too. Seems rather universal.

I hope you like it, and if you're frustrated with the whole "when is this? Who are these people?" thing, review and I'll try to speed things up a little.

Anyone know why fanfiction eats lines of stars? If it ate the page break too, it starts right after "plan B it is time for", and goes until the second "Yes, Master."

NOTE: I am _not_ going down the "Opal Koboi is a sith lord" road. That's absurd. She simply sent Alyssa to a place that her magic told her would do their best to get Alyssa killed. That's all she knew.

Also, I'm trying not to get into "funny violent Yoda". It's really hard, though.

And to my reviewers:

Guest: I'm sorry this took so long- Jedi are hard to write!

The room was quiet as Mari and Alyssa walked in. Well, more "pushed in by lots of angry people with weird swords" than walked, but Alyssa tried not to think about that. Luckily, the people in the room provided a welcome distraction.

There were some normal humans, whom Alyssa dismissed for the moment as uninteresting, as well as some... _things_ that she refused to look at. There was also a strangely cute little green thing, who seemed to be sitting upon a giant red ottoman. He looked rather... annoyed, as if he'd already made his decision and everyone here was just in his way. He especially seemed to be glaring at an incredibly tall man, who was in turn glaring at a young boy who stood by the door, looking as if he was plotting his escape. Alyssa didn't blame him.,

She didn't like him much either when she realized the he had chosen her to glare at. _Wonderful... I can spend the last few minutes of my life engaged in a staring contest with an arrogant teenager._ Than a man- he didn't look very important, as his chair was blue, instead of red, and in a back position-stood up. "Since we all seem to be glaring at each other instead of meeting, I think that my padawan and I have things to do." He walked out with the boy, (who was quickly recalled by yet another weird alien), followed by the sound of many people and aliens making annoyed noises, aside from the green alien and the boy, who looked almost jealous.

"Correct he is." It took Alyssa a minute to make sense of this, and by the time she managed it, someone else had started on a speech. She caught the words "Summoned dangerous... obviously necessary... strictest precautions... breach of security...extraordinary procedures .." Everyone else was nodding along and looking grave, but the boy caught her eyes and rolled his eyes. She had to struggle not to laugh.

Yet strangely, a minute later, (something about "unusual actions") he seemed to be looking almost scared. _Almost_ scared, because the look on his face was one of disbelief, as if he didn't really believe that this was happening. Alyssa frowned, and actually listened for a minute.

"In dangerous times such as this, it is important to take the correct course of action, even if said course goes against tradition; for we are in a different time and a different situation then the people who set those traditions were. Although I agree that the Jedi way is of life and peace, not of death, at certain times drastic action can be necessary."

Someone else stood up. The tall man.

"The Jedi way is not one of killing, especially of children who have done no real harm..."

"But they have. They attacked us-"

"After we attacked them."

"And summoned a dangerous animal! The obvious course of action here is to execute them before they cause more trouble."

At this, the green alien stood up, leaning heavily upon a cane. "Agree with this, I do not. Call the vote, we will."

Alyssa sat there, stunned, as three quarters of the room voted for her death. Her's and Mari's.

That thought brought her back to the present, and she glanced over at Mari, who sat there, white faced and hazel eyed. _They're going to kill us. None of this matters, even if the vote was for us to live. They want us dead that badly. I should have known this would happen. Did I think that Opal Koboi would send me somewhere nice?_

Mari turned to her, a wry smile on her face. "Hospitable, aren't they?"

Alyssa laughed. She couldn't help it. And everyone in the room turned to face her.

The boy's face had no trace of boredom left on it; it was simply a mask of horror. As were the faces of about a quarter of the room, including the tall man. The green alien looked perfectly calm, if a little disappointed.

"Have something to say, you do?"

Alyssa felt her courage leave her, felt Mari stand up, her eyes blazing white. _Creepy. _"Yes, I do. This is absurd! You're going to kill us for being here?" The boy looked even more horrified, if that were possible, but the green alien smiled. "Have a point you do, hmm? Here for awhile, you were, yet you harm us you did not. Repay that favor, we should." More and more people were changing their minds, but it wasn't enough, and the green alien's ears drooped slightly. He turned to the tall man, and murmured something, barely audible. "Tried I did. Plan B, it is time for."

* * *

"Master Yoda, I thought the council-"

"Listen to me, the council did not. There, you were. More observant, you must be."

"Yes, Master."

"Good. Now do this, you must."

"But Master Yoda, if the council-"

"Wrong the council is. Do this you will."

"Yes, Master."

* * *

Alyssa glanced around the small room for the fifth time, resisting the urge- yet again- to roll her eyes._ Security, what security?_ They had been escorted to the room by a single unarmed six year old, told to wait for a but before a cell could be prepared, and then abandoned. She was on the verge of simply trying the door.

The most annoying part of this was that she'd been separated from Mari, so there was nothing for her to do. Other than try the door.

The door was not particularly imposing, so that was not why she didn't want to try it. Nor was it dangerous looking. What deterred her was the giant lock, clearly turned to the locking position from the outside. _I wonder how they did that... it seems just the sort of thing they'd do if the door didn't have a lock. Probably wouldn't work otherwise._

So Alyssa went and tried the door. To her surprise, it opened easily. So did the next one. And the next one. And the one after that, and all the others after it.

"One hundred fifty and counting."

Alyssa jumped, but there was no one there, so she continued opening doors.

"Two fifty and counting."

She jumped again, and this time there was someone there.

It was a boy, his hair cut in the same odd style she'd seen on all the younger people, with the single small braid on the side. He sat on a chair, which hadn't been there before, and his expression was one of amusement.

"Not too bright, are you? I've never seen anyone open that many before."

Alyssa glared at him, but he seemed not to notice. "In fact, the only reason that I appeared to you now is that I was getting bored, and I didn't think that the masters would appreciate my just letting you out because I couldn't concentrate."

Alyssa reached out to try the door, and discovered that she couldn't move. The boy laughed.

"Not that tired, little girl."

Alyssa glared at him some more. "I'm older than you are!" The boy shrugged. "Really? You don't look over five hundred to me, but..."

"You're kidding."

The boy nodded. "True, but you should have seen your expression. Now, wh-"

Mari shook her head as the boy vanished, and turned to Alyssa. "Wow, he was really getting annoying. I'm bringing him back now, because I'm still not totally recovered from the lion." Alyssa shook her head. "You mean you summoned the lion?"

Mari shook her head impatiently. "Of course not. Witches don't hurt animals."

"But you said-"

Mari nodded, and then rolled her eyes. "Look. I'm a witch, blah, blah, blah, and I didn't summon the lion, but someone else did, and it took a lot of my strength to stop it from being a dragon or something."?

Alyssa blinked. "A _dragon_?"

Mari nodded, looking even more impatient, and the boy popped back into view, looking annoyed- and frightened. "Don't do that again."

To Alyssa's surprise, Mari actually looked apologetic, and nodded. "Sorry. Didn't realize. When are they coming to execute us?" The boy rolled his eyes. "Five minutes. But you'll be rescued before then. Plan B." And then he walked through the wall, leaving Alyssa to glare at Mari for around two minutes.

Then they heard the knock.

A/N: I know, boring ending. Next chapter will be better. Plan B is actually quite funny.

And for all of you people out there thinking _Wow, Obi-Wan was so out of character_, I have news for you. That was NOT Obi-Wan. I made him up. Obi-Wan will be in character.


	3. Plan B (cont)

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I'm working to fix the mistakes from last chapter, most notably inside instead of outside for the lock. I'm sorry about the quality of the writing- I'm a little off course for this story right now.

If there's anyone still reading this, please review.

PLAN B...

* * *

"You know what to do?"

"Yes, master."

"I still don't like it."

"Yes, master. Where's master Yoda?"

"He had to leave for a little while. If you're sure..."

"Yes, master. I'm sure."

* * *

Sorry about this, I will edit the chapter as soon as I can. PLEASE REVIEW if you're reading this- I can't write fanfiction if I don't get reviews to prove that someone cares.


End file.
